


As Alien a Thought as Aliens

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The entire concept that her new boyfriend worked for some super secret government organization was as alien a thought as- well. <i>Aliens</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Alien a Thought as Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** As Alien a Thought as Aliens  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Stargate SG-1  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Stargate SG-1 are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/438159.html)  
>  **Summary:** _The entire concept that her new boyfriend worked for some super secret government organization was as alien a thought as- well._ Aliens _._

The entire concept that her new boyfriend worked for some super secret government organization ( _again_ , the little nagging voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like Dawn reminded her) was as alien a thought as- well. _Aliens_. Because that's what his excuse for the almost month long disappearance he'd pulled on her was; he'd been held captive by _aliens_ on an alien _planet_. Which, oh, by the way, he visited alien planets on a routine basis, and oh, did he mention that Murray was actually an alien named Teal'c, and yeah that whole radar telemetry thing was just a cover for their secret military program that protected the earth from evil aliens. And don't worry, Teal'c was the good kind of alien, he _promised_. And he explained the entire thing with a gleeful glint in his eyes that meant he was just _waiting_ for her to flip out, and he would totally enjoy it, and wait, there was one more bomb to drop; they'd be _happy_ to have a Slayer on board!

Jack was very, very lucky that he was too hot to deck. Well, and okay, she had this scarily, deeply, definitely buried feeling that she might love him a little bit too, but she was so not ready for those kinds of thoughts yet. Instead, she focused on the fact that he'd lied about his job, and, you know, entire lifestyle, and friends, and how the hell did he know she was a Slayer? How did he even know what a Slayer _was_?

"That one's Daniel's fault, which, speaking of- fair warning, you might want to make sure not to let him corner you alone until the shiny-ness of you being a Slayer wears off. He got pretty geeky when he figured it out they were real, and you know how he gets when he gets a hold of one of his mythological legends, like a dog with a bone."

" _Daniel_?!" Buffy squeaked, hazel eyes wide with shock, and yet- oh god, he _was_ kind of a mini Giles wasn't he, all into the old dusty books and ancient stories and gods, and he and Dawn got along _way_ too well, and _Daniel_ knew what a Slayer was, and he'd figured out she was- " _How_?"

"Apparently you're famous among the Goa'uld; some minor snakehead managed to sneak to Earth and ended up in California a couple'a years ago. Saw you defeat some other supposed 'god,' freaked out, and ran tail between their legs back to their own world bearing tales of the terrible Slayer of Sunnydale." Jack paused, dark eyes sparkling mischievously, before pressing on, taking full advantage of Buffy's speechlessness, the jerk. "So, one god-slayer to another, wanna exchange notes now, or after we celebrate my triumphant return to my super-powered girlfriend's loving embrace?"

So cocksure of her still astonished shock was he that he never saw the (admittedly not fully powered) slap across his face coming, and his just as shocked look back made up for his previous confidence and surety that she wouldn't mind his secret keeping and big reveal. Just a little bit, though. There was still going to be _plenty_ of payback to come. After all, she was the only one allowed to be with the secret keeping of secret crazy hero lives.


End file.
